


glasklar

by Anniely



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kein Episodenbezug, M/M, Slash, Tatort Münster, tatort - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniely/pseuds/Anniely
Summary: Von Fenstern und anderen glasklaren Dingen
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	glasklar

Boerne hatte einfach viel zu große Fenster, dachte Thiel bei sich, und dann auch noch raus zur Straße. Brauchte doch wirklich keiner. Bei sich hatte er sofort Vorhänge davor gemacht, wie jeder andere vernünftige Mensch, außer dem Herrn Professor, das tun würde.  
  
„Blöde Fenster,“ grummelte Thiel und trat gegen den Vorderreifen seines Fahrrades, das sich auf der Heimfahrt ganz spontan von all seiner Luft verabschiedet hatte, weshalb er dann nach Hause laufen durfte und jetzt hungrig, geschwitzt und mit kaputtem Rad vor der Wohnung stand.  
  
Über ihm, gut sichtbar, ging Boerne in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Bestimmt hörte der wieder Wagner. Das war tatsächlich fast noch schlimmer als diese unnötig großen Fenster.  
  
Mit ein bisschen mehr Gebrummel hievte Thiel sein Rad herum und schubste es dann etwas unsanft gegen die Hecke vorm Haus. Als er gerade neu nach Münster gezogen war, und sein Rad noch mehr oder weniger neu war, hatte er es immer brav mit in die Wohnung genommen und da hinters Sofa gestellt. Heute hätte er den Drahtesel am liebsten gleich als Altmetall verschrotten lassen. Aber da er ja doch irgendwie durch und durch Polizist war, wickelte er die Fahrradkette um die Sattelstange und dann zwischen den Speichen vom Hinterrad durch. Wenn jemand sein kaputtes Fahrrad so wegtragen wollte, dann hatten dies ja eigentlich fast schon verdient. Ein bisschen, so insgeheim, hoffte er schon, dass jemand das Rad klauen würde. Soll sich doch jemand anderes mit dem Ding rumschlagen. Er hätte sich damals wirklich ein Motorrad kaufen sollen, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Scheidung und Versetzung hatte sich für Thiel damals eben in Motorrad kaufen übersetzt. Aber dann hatte Vaddern davon Wind bekommen und obwohl der ja auch den lieben langen Tag Auto fuhr hatte er so ein Aufhebens darum gemacht und ihm ständig aufgelistet wie viel Feinstaub solche Maschinen verursachen, wie viel Benzin die schlucken und vor allem ständig Statistiken über Motorradunfälle unter die Nase gehalten, dass Thiel dann irgendwann einfach genug hatte und sich halt von einem von Vadderns Schafkopfkumpels ein gebrauchtes Fahrrad geholt hatte.  
  
Er trat noch mal gegen das platte Vorderrat und kramte dann in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel. Irgendwie sammelte sich in seinen Taschen ganz schnell aller möglicher Kleinkram an, der seinen Schlüssel dann förmlich begrub. Wo kam denn bitte diese _Twix_ Verpackung her? Seit drei Tagen hatte er keinen Schokoriegel mehr gegessen und wenn, dann mochte er _Mars_ sowieso lieber. Die glänzende Folie schob er zusammen mit einem benutzten Taschentuch, blauen Fusseln und einem alten Karamellbonbon von der rechten in die linke Jackentasche und konnte dann endlich, ohne eine Mülllawine auszulösen, seinen Schlüssel rausziehen.  
  
Im Treppenaufgang war es still; kein Wagner. Verwundert zuckte Thiel mit den Schultern und stapfte die paar Stufen hoch zu seiner Wohnungstür, wo er kurz horchend stehenblieb. So oft wie Boerne schon uneingeladen bei ihm in die Wohnung spaziert war, konnte er sich eine gesunde Portion Neugier was den Professor anging schon leisten. Aus Boernes Wohnung war eine dumpfe Stimme zu hören. Eine weibliche. Als er vorhin durch das Fenster geschaut hatte, war Boerne aber noch alleine gewesen.  
Nach einem schnellen Blick den Flur hoch und runter, schlich Thiel vor die Tür seines Nachbarns. Hier war die Frauenstimme etwas besser zu hören.  
  
„– nach oben, leichte Rückbeuge, und beim Ausatmen direkt wieder nach unten.”  
  
Wie normaler Damenbesuch klang das ja wohl nicht. Entweder war Boerne da in was esoterisches geraten oder der Herr Professor war in der Auswahl seiner Bettgefährten weniger konservativ als Thiel gedacht hatte. Nicht, dass ihn das was anging oder ausmachte, aber Freunde waren sie ja schon und da konnte man schon mal ein bisschen Bescheid wissen wollen, was der andere so trieb.  
Trieb, Thiel grinste in sich hinein und machte dann leise auf dem Absatz kehrt. Die Haustür zog er ganz leise hinter sich zu und dann waren es nur noch ein paar Schritte an seinem Rad vorbei auf den Gehsteig, von wo aus er wunderbar durch Boernes Fenster in dessen hellerleuchtetes Wohnzimmer schauen konnte. Thiel warf einen schnellen Blick die Straße rauf und runter. Ein bisschen schmierig kam er sich vor, wie er hier stand wie so ein Stalker nur um einen Blick auf die neue Flamme seines Kollegen zu erhaschen. Zum Fenster schaute er, als er sonst niemanden auf der Straße sah, dann doch wieder.  
  
Boerne sah er zuerst nicht und dachte schon die beiden hätten ihre Turtelei vielleicht ins Schlafzimmer verlegt. Aber dann sah er plötzlich einen Hintern in einer ziemlich engen, dunkelblauen Sportleggins. Nur den Hintern. Der Rest musste wohl auch irgendwo sein, wahrscheinlich waren Hände und Füße auf dem Boden abgesetzt, sonst wäre eine derartige Pose nicht möglich.  
Erst als der Hintern, ein wirklich hübsches Hinterteil, wie Thiel neidlos bemerkte, wieder verschwand und im nächsten Moment Boerne wieder auftauchte, ohne Hemd sondern in einem dünnen, weißen T-Shirt und keine Frau irgendwo zu sehen war, wurde Thiel klar, dass das Boernes Hintern gewesen sein musste. Der Hintern den er so hübsch fand. Und den Rest von Boerne, den er jetzt gerade eigentlich auch ganz schön fand. In dem Moment streckte Boerne beide Arme gerade nach oben, wippte dann leicht auf den Ballen und bewegte seinen Körper dann langsam aber sicher in eine Standwaage. Dabei wackelte er kein einziges Mal. Am Ende waren die Arme immer noch geradeaus gestreckt und bildeten eine perfekte Linie über den Rücken bis zu den Zehenspitzen. In dieser Pose war es ganz leicht zu sehen, wie gut trainiert auch Boernes Beine in der Hose aussahen. Die waren ja sonst immer unter den weniger engen Anzughosen versteckt. Obwohl natürlich auch die richtig gut saßen; waren ja immerhin maßgeschneidert.  
  
Erst als eine Sirene irgendwo anfing zu heulen schreckte Thiel aus seiner Beobachtung. Wie ein ertapptes Kind schaute er noch mal schnell die Straßen lang und huschte dann wieder ins Haus.  
  
Bei sich musste er erst mal Luft schnappen. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wohnungstür und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers warme Gesicht. Yoga war das gewesen, da gabs für Thiel keinen Zweifel. Er hatte das zwar selbst noch nie ausprobiert, er war sich sicher er hatte dafür weder die Figur noch das Gleichgewichtsgefühl, aber sie hatten mal einen Fall gehabt wo sie auch in einem Yogastudio ermittelt hatten und da hatte er Menschen in ganz ähnlichen Positionen wie Boerne gesehen.  
  
Wie sollte das überhaupt gehen? fragte sich Thiel und beäugte den Boden. Mit den Händen zu den Zehenspitzen war er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gekommen und bestimmt würde er sich etwas zerren würde, wenn er die Übung, die er vorhin bei Boerne durchs Fenster gesehen hatte, versuchte nachzusahmen.  
  
Am Ende zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und zog seine Jacke aus. Das wäre jetzt wirklich peinlich, wenn er sich hier wegen sportlicher Überschätzung auch noch verletzen würde und dann Boerne um Hilfe rufen musste. Der würde dann bestimmt in seiner engen Sportkleidung rüber kommen und das konnte Thiel jetzt so gar nicht gebrauchen. Nicht dass er noch aus Versehen verriet wie gut er den Anblick fand. Blau stand Boerne wirklich gut. Der Gedanke verfolgte Thiel noch den ganzen Abend lang, während er Bratkartoffeln machte und unter der Dusche und es war das letzte was ihm durch den Kopf ging bevor er einschlief.  
  


* * *

  
Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Es war als hätte er kaum die Augen zugemacht, da Sprang ihm das Piepsen seines Weckers auch schon förmlich ins Gesicht.  
  
Aufstehen! Aufstehen! schrie der Wecker ihn an.  
  
Mit einem gezielten Schlag wurde der Wecker zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
Seine Dusche machte Thiel etwas wacher, die zwei Tassen Kaffee, die er trank, halfen dann noch mehr und als er sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte fühlte er sich beinahe bereit für den Tag.  
  
Seine fast gute Stimmung blieb bis er die Haustür hinter sich zuzog und sein kaputtes Fahrrad sah. Damit kam er nicht ins Präsidium, was eigentlich bedeutete, dass er Vaddern würde anrufen müssen. Am Morgen mit dem Bus fahren kam ihm bestimmt nicht in die Tüte.  
Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um dem Nachbarn Platz zu machen.  
  
„Guten Morgen, werter Herr Kollege,“ sagte der Nachbar und innerlich zuckte Thiel zusammen.  
  
Natürlich würde ihm jetzt ausgerechnet Boerne über den Weg laufen.  
  
Mit einem leichten Kribbeln im Bauch drehte Thiel sich zu seinem Nachbarn um. Der war, wie jeden anderen Wochentag auch, perfekt gestylt in einem maßgeschneiderten Anzug mit schneeweißem Hemd und auf Hochglanz polierten Schuhen. Die enge Hose vom Vorabend vermisste Thiel im ersten Moment ein bisschen.  
  
„Ist Ihr stolzes Ross mal wieder lahm?“ fragte Boerne und grinste Thiel frech an.  
  
„Wer ist lahm?“ fragte Thiel zurück.  
  
Sein Blick hatte sich an Boernes Hals verheddert, weil der andere seine Krawatte noch nicht umgebunden hatte und daher der oberste Knopf seines Hemdes auch noch offen war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er Boerne in all den Jahren, die sie sich jetzt schon kannten, jemals so gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. In Sportleggins hatte er ihn ja vor gestern auch noch nie gesehen gehabt.  
  
„Mein lieber Thiel, hatten Sie etwa noch keinen Kaffee? Sie schlafen ja noch.“ Boerne wedelte mittlerweile mit seiner Hand vor Thiels Gesicht herum.  
  
„Mensch, Boerne,“ maulte Thiel und griff nach der Hand, die gerade beinahe mit seiner Nase kollidiert wäre. „Ich war halt in Gedanken noch wo anders.“  
  
„Das müssen Gedanken von höchster Wichtigkeit gewesen sein.“  
  
„Wenn Sies genau wissen wollen war ich nur am Überlegen, ob ich mein Rad wirklich noch mal reparieren lassen will.“  
  
„Hm, ja, eigentlich halte ich die Chancen dieses Patienten für äußerst schlecht.“  
  
„Totalschaden meinen Sie?“  
  
„Durchaus. Wo haben Sie das damals eigentlich gekauft? Bei einem derartigen Verschleiß können Sie sich doch bei dem Laden bestimmt beschweren.“  
  
„Das hab ich von einem von Vadderns Freunden.“  
  
„Ah, gebraucht aus zweiter Hand, das erklärt so einiges.“  
  
„Genau.“ Thiel besah sich sein Rad. Die Farbe mochte er eigentlich, so ein hübsches grau-blau. Dafür hatte er schon immer eine Schwäche gehabt. Aber der Rest von dem Fahrrad war nun wirklich nicht mehr in Schuss.  
  
„Apropos Hand,“ unterbrach Boerne sein Grübeln. „Wann gedenken Sie denn die meinige wieder loszulassen? Oder ist das eine Entführung? Ich nehme Sie selbstverständlich auch freiwillig mit ins Präsidium.“  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Thiel auf, dass er tatsächlich immer noch die Hand von Boerne hielt und sogar ganz nebenbei mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken streichelte. Die Härchen, die Boerne hier hatte, waren so fein, dass man sie kaum am Finger spürte.  
  
Wie verbrannt ließ Thiel die Hand los.  
  
„‘Tschuldigung,“ brummelte er und spürte dabei wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen stieg. Er wusste ja selber, dass er Boerne, naja, _mochte_ eben, aber bis jetzt hatte er das doch immer ganz gut im Griff gehabt. Das war alles die Schuld von diesem blöden Yoga, da war er sicher. Und den Fenster.  
  
„Ist doch nichts dabei unter Freunden,“ sagte Boerne, doch Thiel meinte bei dem Wort ‚Freunde‘ leichte Unsicherheit bei dem anderen zu sehen.  
  
War schon ein bisschen blöd, dass sie sich hier seit beinahe einem Jahrzehnt kannten, zusammen arbeiteten und sogar im selben Haus wohnten und sich dennoch immer noch siezten als ob sie entfernte Bekannte wären.  
  
„Machen Sie das mit Ihren anderen Freunden auch immer so?“ Die Frage und den leichten Stich konnte Thiel sich dennoch nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Nun, mein lieber Herr Thiel, wenn sie mich so direkt fragen, dann bleibt es mir nur zu sagen, dass ich keinen meiner männlichen Bekannten tatsächlich als Freund betiteln möchte. Ich befürchte diese Ehre wir allein Ihnen zu Teil.“  
  
Erstaunt schaute Thiel Boerne an, doch der andere hatte seinen Blick auf die andere Straßenseite gerichtet. Auch das hatte sich zwischen Ihnen beiden irgendwie entwickelt: So direkt wurden die Dinge eigentlich nicht angesprochen, dafür waren sie beide irgendwie emotional nicht fähig. Aber es war schon nett, dass Boerne das hier so direkt sagte.  
  
„Mja, also mein Freund sind Sie natürlich auch.“  
  
„Wunderbar.“ Boerne klatschte in die Hände als könnte er damit die etwas seltsame Stimmung zwischen ihnen zerschlagen. Ein bisschen klappte das auch.  
  
„Dann darf ich Sie als Freund in das Präsidium mitnehmen?“ fuhr Boerne fort.  
  
„Wenns denn sein muss,“ sagte Thiel und wollte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Nun denn, wohlan!“  
  


* * *

  
Leider erwartete ihn im Präsidium nichts als Papierkram. Papierkram gestapelt auf noch mehr Papierkram. Sogar Nadeshda, die sonst gar kein Problem mit diesem trockenen Teil ihrer Arbeit hatte, wirkte nach drei Stunden Berichte schreiben und Akten wälzen als stünde sie kurz davor in ihrem Büro ein lustiges Lagerfeuer zu entzünden.  
Das Schlimmste am Papierkram war neben der unzähligen kleinen Schnitte, die Thiel sich zuzog, dass ihm die Monotonie viel zu viel Zeit ließ über Boerne nachzudenken. Nicht, dass er das nicht eh schon viel zu oft tat. Was Thiel am meisten daran fuchste, dass er sich wohl in seinen Nachbarn verguckt hatte, war nicht, dass dieser von der männlichen Sorte war, sondern viel mehr die Tatsache, dass Boerne wirklich sein Freund war und er außerdem schon mal verheiratet gewesen war. Na gut, dass war er auch gewesen und bei ihm wusste ja auch keiner, dass er gerne mal mit Männern schlief, aber er dachte halt nicht, dass er bei Boerne eine Chance hatte. Der wirkte trotz seiner perfekten Haare und Anzüge eben ganz und gar hetero.  
  
Thiel seufzte in seine Hand, mit der er sich danach übers Gesicht wischte. Ein hilfesuchender Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es mittlerweile Mittag war.  
  
„Nadeshda,“ rief Thiel rüber zu seiner Kollegin. Diese hob sofort den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hoffte sie auch, auf diese leicht makabre Art, die alle Ermittler hatten, dass sie endlich einen Fall hatten. „Machen Se ma Mittag.“  
  
„Alles klar, Chef.“ Keine Minute später hatte Nadeshda sich ihre Jacke geschnappt und stand vor Thiels Tisch. „Kommen Sie mit in die Kantine? Heute ist Hackbratentag, glaub ich.“  
  
„Nee, gehen Sie mal ohne mich. Ich glaub ich hol mir einfach was beim Bäcker.“  
  
Nadeshda nickte, wünschte ihm noch guten Appetit und verließ dann das Büro. Schöner als ein interessanter Fall war für einen Polizisten wirklich nur die Mittagspause.  
  


* * *

  
Es gab Tage, da fing Thiel fast an an dieses Karma zu glauben, von dem sein Vadder immer wieder faselte. Er hatte nämlich kaum einen Schritt aus dem Präsidium gemacht, da fuhr auch Boerne schon vor und stellte sich natürlich wie immer illegal auf einen der drei Behindertenparkplätze.  
  
„Na, Thiel, auch Mittagspause?“  
  
„Schon,“ gab Thiel zurück und machte sich dann schnell auf zu Boerne. Sie mussten ihre Unterhaltung ja nicht über den gesamten Platz hinweg halten. „Für Sie gibts wohl auch nichts zu tun in Ihrer Leichenhalle?“  
  
„Es scheint leider so als würden sich im Augenblick alle Münsteraner größter Gesundheit erfreuen,“ erwiderte Boerne und zog dabei eine beinahe beleidigte Schnute.  
  
„Dürfen Sie das als Arzt überhaupt sagen? Dass Sies schade finden, dass keiner stirbt?“  
  
„Ach, Herr Thiel, ich praktiziere ja nicht. Außerdem ist eine gesunde Begeisterung für unsere Berufe doch wohl eine Vorraussetzung, um diese optimal ausführen zu können, meinen Sie nicht?“  
  
„Bisschen langweilig ist schon, so ohne Mord und Totschlag.“  
  
Boerne nickte, als wäre damit alles wichtige gesagt.  
  
„Wollen Sie mich zum Mittagessen begleiten?“  
  
„Sind Sie denn sicher, dass Sie mich heute nicht schon genug gesehen haben?“  
  
„Papperlapapp. Ein wenig länger werde ich Sie schon noch aushalten.“  
  


* * *

  
Schnell fanden sie sich in einem kleinen Italiener, über den sie vor einigen Wochen nach einer von Frau Klemms Feierstunden zufällig gestolpert waren. Zügig hatten sie beide ihr Mittagessen vor sich, Thiel ein ordentliches Stück Lasagne und Boerne Pasta Carbonara.  
  
Während des Mittagessens redeten sie wenig. Aber auch das war irgendwie ganz nett, fand Thiel, dass Boerne zwar gerne redete aber mit ihm auch manchmal einfach still sein konnte. Das hatte er nach der Scheidung eigentlich am meisten vermisste, zusammen schweigen. Als Susanne und Lukas weg waren, war die Wohnung zwar leise gewesen, aber es kam Thiel immer so vor als ob die Stille versuchen würde ihn zu erwürgen. Mit Boerne konnte er sitzen und nicht sprechen und die Stille fühlte sich warm an und nicht erdrückend.  
  
„So, Herr Thiel, haben Sie sich denn eigentlich schon überlegt was Sie nun mit Ihrem Ross vorhaben?“ unterbrach Boerne in diesem Moment die gerade gedanklich von Thiel so gelobte Ruhe.  
  
Das große Stück Lasagne, das er gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte, kaute und schluckte Thiel noch genüsslich. Er hatte zwar nichts dagegen mit vollem Mund zu reden, aber wenn er mit Boerne essen war, dann versuchte er das schon zu lassen.  
  
„Mh, ja, macht wohl wirklich nicht viel Sinn das Ding noch mal reparieren zu lassen. Aber ein Neues will ich mir eigentlich auch nicht kaufen. Mit Vaddern zur Arbeit fahren geht aber auch ganz schön aufs Geld, der alte Wucherer.“  
  
„Nun, für genau solche Fälle haben Sie ja mich. Selbe Adresse, beinahe selber Arbeitsplatz und dazu noch ein bequemer, vierrädriger Unterbau.“  
  
„Als wären wir für einander gemacht,“ scherzte Thiel.  
  
Boerne ließ den Bissen, den er gerade zum Mund gehoben hatte, wieder sinken und sah Thiel erstaunt an. Im ersten Moment dachte Thiel er hätte sich verraten, aber im nächsten Moment lächelte Boerne ihn plötzlich an, mit diesem kleinen aber komplett ungestellten Lächeln, das Thiel leider nur selten zu sehen bekam.  
  
„Das haben Sie jetzt wirklich schön gesagt, Thiel. An Ihnen ist ja ein wahrer Poet verloren gegangen.“  
  
„In Deutsch war ich immer furchtbar.“  
  
„Viele Poeten haben ihr Talent zur Lyrik außerhalb der Schule gefunden. Institutionalisierte Bildung stranguliert bekannterweise den feinen Geist.“  
  
Thiel wusste nicht wirklich, was er darauf jetzt antworten sollte. Hatte Boerne ihn gerade sowas wie eine Feingeist genannt und das obwohl er sich ständig über sein banausenhaftiges Verhalten bescherte? Er entschied sich schließlich Boernes Äußerung, wie er es zugegebenermaßen häufiger tat, geflissentlich zu ignorieren und antwortete nur mit einem Brummen. Es schien Boerne zu genügen, denn er schenkte Thiel noch eines seiner kleinen Lächeln und wandte sich dann wieder genüsslich seiner Pasta zu.  
  
Thiel ließ die Gabel auf den Tellerrand sinken und griff nach seinem Glas Apfelschorle. Während er trank, schaute er Boerne an. Dass der andere sogar beim Essen elegant wirkte, war schon wirklich unverschämt. Aber Thiel fand ja sowieso alles an Boerne irgendwie elegant. Mittlerweile war er auch schon so weit, dass er das gar nicht mehr so schlimm fand, also dass er Boerne gut fand und so. Allerdings hatte Thiel schon einen kleinen Knoten im Bauch, so halb Freude und halb Angst, wie das immer so war wenn man sich verliebte, diese Mischung aus Optimismus und dem Wunsch nichts an der Situation zu ändern.  
  


* * *

  
Am Abend des auch weiterhin ereignislosen Tages nahm Boerne ihn wieder mit nach Hause. Wie immer verging die Heimfahrt viel schneller als die Fahrt ins Präsidium.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Thiel. Möge der morgige Tag unsere Aubenteuerlust mehr erfüllen.“  
  
Thiel musste beinahe lachen. Nur Boerne konnte so gestochen auf einen Mord hoffen.  
  
Er brummte. Hoffentlich. Er schloss seine Tür auf und winkte Boerne noch über die Schulter, der selbst schon in der eigenen Wohnung stand und die Schuhe abgestreift hatte.  
  
„Schlafen Se mal gut, Herr Professor.“  
  
Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und er hörte gerade noch Boernes Antwort: „Du auch.“ Wobei, das hatte er sich bestimmt nur eingebildet. Wahrscheinlich war er unterzuckert. Leider gab seine Küche, wie gewohnt, nicht besonders viel her. Thiel hatte keine Ahnung wie es sein konnte, dass er ständig einkaufen musste. Vielleicht aß sein Kühlschrank ja Eier und Butter.  
Sich selbst belächelnd nahm er das letzte bisschen Eisbein aus dem Kühlschrank und fischte die übrigen zwei Kartoffeln aus dem Netz. Dann gab es eben noch mal Bratkartoffeln.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saß Thiel dann auch an seinem kleinen, etwas wackeligen Küchentisch. Sterneküche war das zwar nicht, aber lecker war es trotzdem. Still war es in der Wohnung, während er aß, aber wenn er die Ohren spitze, meinte er ganz leise eine Frauenstimme hören zu können.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen stopfte Thiel die Küchenabfälle in eine Mülltüte und knotete diese dann zusammen; sie war nicht mal halb voll. Thiel trug die Tüte trotzdem nach draußen zum Mülleimer. Er wusste selbst, dass es eine recht fadenscheinige Ausrede war, warum er schon wieder draußen herumlungerte, aber auf dem Hausflur hatte er die Frauenstimme wieder und noch klarer gehört.  
  
Da es mittlerweile halb 8 war, war es draußen schon fast dunkel und Boernes Fenster erschien noch heller, was Thiel den Blick ins Wohnzimmer noch zusätzlich erleichterte.  
  
Der Professor hatte tatsächlich wieder eine dieser engen Sporthosen und ein enges weißes T-Shirt an. Vielleicht trug er diese T-Shirts sonst unter seinen Hemden.  
Wenn er sich hinter die Hecke stellte und dann noch ein Stückchen nach rechts rückte, dann war er beinahe komplett von Gestrüpp und Grünzeug verdeckt. Wobei die Pflanzen schon anfingen ihr Laub zu verlieren. Heute Abend war er wohl früher dran als gestern, denn er konnte Boerne beobachten wie dieser eine dünne Sportmatte auf dem Boden ausrollte und sich auf dieser platzierte. Zwar konnte er Boerne nicht die ganze Zeit sehen, manchmal lag der wohl auf dem Boden, aber trotzdem waren die folgenden fünfzehn Minuten die seltsamsten und gleichzeitig erregendsten Thiels Leben und das schloss die Zeit zu der er verheiratet gewesen war mit ein. Boerne bewegte seinen Körper in Posen, die Thiel sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte. Am Ende der fünfzehn Minuten stand Boerne wieder mitten auf der Matte, diesmal etwas rot im Gesicht und das T-Shirt war jetzt an manchen Stellen durchsichtig.  
  
Diesen Anblick fand Thiel sogar noch besser als die Hose.  
  
Irgendwo auf der anderen Straßenseite bellte plötzlich ein Hund. Thiel schaute schnell über die Schulter, sah aber niemanden. Gerade hatte er entschieden, dass er jetzt wirklich wieder rein gehen sollte, da drehte Boerne den Kopf und sah in direkt an. Thiel duckte sich hinter die Hecke. Vielleicht hatte Boerne ihn ja gar nicht gesehen. Vielleicht hatte der andere auch nur seine Spiegelung in der eigenen Fensterscheibe gesehen. Wie ein Reh wenn es blitzt, blieb Thiel starr wo er war. Dann kam er sich sofort blöd vor. Hinter einer Hecke hocken ließ ihn ja erst recht wie einen Stalker aussehen.  
Den Kopf immer noch geduckt lief er Richtung Tür, welche ihm auch prompt beinahe auf die Nase gehauen wurde.  
  
Als er auf sah, starrte ihn natürlich Boerne an, samt Hose, weißem T-Shirt und leicht roten Gesicht.  
  
„Thiel! Was lungern Sie denn hier draußen herum?“ fragte Boerne und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, was dazu führte, dass das T-Shirt ein Stück hochrutschte.  
  
„Ich lungere nicht! Ich hab den Müll rausgebracht, Herr Professor, das wird man ja wohl noch dürfen. Sie würden sich bestimmt zuerst beschweren, wenns im Haus plötzlich stinkt,“ brachte Thiel schließlich raus.  
  
„Stänke. Konjunktiv, Herr Thiel.“  
  
„Genitiv, Dativ, mir doch egal.“ Er versuchte an Boerne vorbei zu rutschen, aber der bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. „Lassen Sie mich vorbei!“  
  
„Sie haben mich beobachtet,“ sagte Boerne und nahm die Hände von der Hüfte, um sie vor der Brust zu verschränken.  
  
„Hab ich nicht.“  
  
„Haben Sie wohl.“  
  
„Hab ich – also das ist ja wohl komplett bescheuert. Lassen Sie mich jetzt vorbei.“  
  
„Ich hab Sie gesehen. Sie haben mich beobachtet.“  
  
„Warum fragen Sie denn so dumm, wenn Sie sich so sicher sind, dass Sie die Antwort schon kennen?“  
  
„Ich wollte nur herausfinden, ob Sie Manns genug sind es zuzugeben.“  
  
„Was ich in der Hose habe oder nicht hat ja wohl damit nix zu tun.“  
  
Das brachte Boerne tatsächlich für einige Sekunden zum Schweigen.  
  
„Warum haben Sie mich beobachtet?“ fragt er dann doch wieder.  
  
„Mensch, Boerne. Ich gebs ja zu, ich habe Sie beobachtet. Da, bitte, Sie hatten Recht. Fühlen Sie sich bestätigt. Reicht Ihnen das nicht? Müssen Sie jetzt noch drauf rumhacken?“ fragte Thiel. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Boerne jetzt nicht weiter nachfragen würde.  
  
„Nun, herumhacken würde ich das jetzt nicht nennen.“  
  
„Ach nee, wie denn dann?“  
  
„Eine Feststellung der Sachverhalts.“  
  
„Des Sachverhalts? Dass ich Sie beobachtet hab?“  
  
„Genau.“ Boerne nickte. „Und um den kompletten Sachverhalt feststellen zu können, müssten Sie mir jetzt nur noch sagen warum Sie mich beobachtet haben.“  
  
Thiel wischte sich entnervt und etwas unsicher übers Gesicht. Wenn Boerne so in etwas verbissen hatte, dann half eigentlich nur entweder die Wahrheit oder jemand musste ihn KO schlagen. Manchmal war Boerne schon recht nervig, aber schlagen wollte Thiel ihn deswegen ja noch lange nicht.  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
„Also gut, Sie wollens wirklich wissen?“  
  
„Durchaus.“  
  
„Sie sehen gut aus in Ihren Sportklamotten. Ich hab Sie gestern Abend schon beim Yoga gesehen und heute wollte ich eben noch ein bisschen mehr sehen. Da, nun wissen Sies. Und jetzt möchte ich bitte vorbei.“  
  
Als er diesmal versuchte sich an Boerne vorbeizudrücken, ließ der ihn durch. Allerdings hörte Thiel dann ganz schnell Schritte hinter sich und eilte die paar Stufen zu seiner Tür hoch.  
  
„Thiel! Thiel, jetzt warten Sie doch mal!“  
  
„Nein, danke! Was auch immer Sie zu sagen haben, kann bestimmt bis niemals warten!“  
  
Thiel schloss seine Tür auf und schob sie gerade so weit auf, dass er sich in seine Wohnung drücken konnte. Aber als er sie hinter sich zuwerfen wollte, war plötzlich ein Fuß zwischen Tür und Türrahmen. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen ertönte von draußen und vor lauter Schreck riss Thiel die Tür wieder auf.  
  
Boerne, der, wie Thiel erst jetzt sah, barfuß war, hüpfte auf einem Bein auf der Stelle, eine Hand auf dem Fuß des anderen Beins.  
  
„Sie hätte mir den Fuß brechen können!“ beschwerte er sich sobald er Thiel in der Tür stehen sah. Eigentlich war das der beste Hinweis darauf, dass Boerne nicht ernsthaft verletzt war.  
  
„Mensch, Boerne, warum schieben Sie Ihren Käsefuß auch in die Tür?“  
  
Obwohl es genau das Gegenteil war von dem was er eigentlich wollte, zog Thiel Boerne hinter sich in die Wohnung und schob den Professor auf einen seinen Küchenstühle. Eisbeutel hatte er zwar keine, aber irgend ein gefrorenes Paket Gemüse, das er nicht aß, fand sich eigentlich immer in seinem Gefrierfach. Dieses Mal war es gefrorenes Buttergemüse und Thiel wickelte das Paket in ein Küchenhandtuch und legte es dann auf den Fuß, den Boerne mittlerweile auf dem zweiten Küchenstuhl abgelegt hatte.  
  
„Danke,“ murmelte Boerne und schob den improvisierten Eisbeutel noch ein bisschen zurecht.  
  
„Da nich für,“ gab Thiel zurück und ließ sich auf den letzten Küchenstuhl fallen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er froh war, dass er drei Küchenstühle hatte und nicht nur einen wie damals in der nach-Scheidungs Wohnung.  
  
Für ein paar Minuten schwiegen die beiden sich an. Hin und wieder rutsche Boerne auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
  
„Tuts denn sehr weh?“ fragte Thiel schließlich.  
  
„Ach, halb so schlimm,“ gab Boerne zurück und wedelte mit der Hand, als wolle er Thiels Sorge wie Rauch verscheuchen. „Das Eis hilft schon. Das wird nur ein blauer Fleck.“  
  
„Hm, gut. Wollt Ihnen die Tür ja nicht auf den Fuß haun.“  
  
„Ach, Thiel, das habe ich ja auch gar nicht geglaubt.“  
  
Es trat wieder Stille ein.  
  
„Also, sagen Sie mal, Thiel,“ setzte Boerne dann an, „denken Sie wirklich ich sehe gut aus?“  
  
„Ich sagte Sie sehen gut aus in Sportklamotten,“ erwiderte Thiel und grinste Boerne an. Es ihm zwar ein bisschen peinlich, dass ihm das so rausgerutscht war, aber schämen tat er sich dafür nicht. Immerhin gab es durchaus wenig gutaussehende Männer als Boerne.  
  
„Nun, also wirklich. Meine Anzüge sind maßgeschneidert! Ich gebe doch nicht hunderte von Euro aus, um in meinen Anzügen durchschnittlich auszusehen.“  
  
„Tja, ich gehe davon aus, dass ihre Sporthose keine hundert Euro gekostet hat. Ziehen Sie die doch auf die Arbeit an.“ Thiel holte kurz Luft. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich mit Boerne flirten wollte, aber dann rutschte es doch raus. „Mich würds freuen.“  
  
Boerne öffnete und schloss den Mund mehrmals, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.  
  
„Bitte, Thiel,“ sagte er dann, „jetzt nehmen Sie mich doch nicht auf den Arm.“  
  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das mache?“  
  
„Na also, Sie … Ich meine …“  
  
„Hats Ihnen etwa die Sprache verschlagen?“ Thiel grinste wieder. Das musste er sich merken: Flirten brachte Boerne also aus dem Konzept.  
  
„Mein lieber Thiel, so weit kommts noch.“  
  
„Vielleicht hab ich ja einfach noch nicht die richtige Methode gefunden.“  
  
Es kribbelte in Franks Bauch. Wie Champagner, fühlte sich das an. Noch nie hatte er so mit Boerne gesprochen, so geflirtet. Mit Boerne, der immer noch an seinem Küchentisch saß, gefrorenes Gemüse auf seinem Fuß und dabei Ssogar zufrieden wirkte.  
  
„Papperlapapp. Mich zum Schweigen zu bringen ist unmöglich!“  
  
„Sind Sie sich da sicher, Herr Professor?“ frage Thiel und stand auf. Jetzt kribbelte es auch seinen Fingern.  
  
Boerne schluckte sichtbar, gab aber trotzdem zurück: „Sicher bin ich mir sicher.“  
  
„Wollen wir doch mal sehen.“  
  
Thiel ging den letzten Schritt, der ihm von Boerne trennte, nach vorne und beugte sich herunter. Warum er sich so mutig fühlte, wusste er nicht, aber zurückschrecken würde er jetzt auch nicht mehr; das wollte er auch gar nicht mehr.  
  
„Immer noch sicher, dass ich Sie nicht zum Schweigen bringen kann.“  
  
„Durchaus.“ Boerne schluckte.  
  
„Na dann.“  
  
Thiel lehnte sich nach vorne und überbrückte das kleine bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
  
Und dann küssten sie sich. Es war warm und weich und zärtlich und Thiel wusste nicht warum er Boerne nicht schon viel früher geküsste hatte. Er wusste aber, dass er das noch so oft es ging wiederholen würde.  
  
Als er sich von Boerne löste, sah dieser ihn mit großen Augen an. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, aber er machte keinen Mucks.  
  
„Siehst du,“ sagte Thiel und grinste, „hat doch funktioniert.“  
  
„Du … aber …“  
  
„Ich aber.“  
  
Thiel strich Boerne von der Schulter üben den Nacken und wieder zurück. Da Boerne sich in die Berührung lehnte, streichelte Thiel dann auch einfach weiter. Er hatte Boerne noch nie so absichtlich berührt, sonder immer nur nebenbei. Aber jetzt da er angefangen hatte, fiel es ihm schwer wieder aufzuhören.  
  
„Schlimm?“  
  
„Schlimm?“ wiederholte Boerne und machte ein fragendes Gesicht.  
  
„Schlimm, dass ich dich geküsst hab?“  
  
„Schlimm wenn du vorhast es nicht zu wiederholen.“  
  
Und dann war es ganz einfach Boernes ein bisschen zu sich zu ziehen und ihn wieder zu küssen. Und obwohl es erst ihr zweiter Kuss war, hatte Thiel das Gefühl, dass sie sich schon seit Jahren küssten. Vielleicht war das ja auch so, nur ohne wirkliches Küssen eben. Vielleicht waren sie beide einfach wirklich blind gewesen. Aus eigener Erfahrung musste Thiel zugeben, dass er schon mal sehr kurzsichtig war wenn es um romantische Gefühle ging, sogar seine eigenen.  
  
Als er sich diesmal von Boerne löste, ließ der andere seinen Kopf nach vorne sinken und lehnte sich an Thiels Körper. Der legte Boerne die Arme um die Schultern und strich mit einer Hand sanft durch die dunklen Haare des Professors. Weich waren die, wahrscheinlich weil auch Boernes Shampoo unverschämt teuer war.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Thiel, als Boerne auch nach ein paar Minuten immer noch an ihm lehnte und sich nicht wegbewegte.  
  
„Ich dachte nicht, dass du mich magst.“  
  
„Natürlich mag ich dich, Boerne, Mann das ist doch klar!“  
  
„Ich meine so. Also so …“  
  
„So romantisch?“ wollte Thiel wissen. Dabei wurde ihm doch ein bisschen warm im Gesicht, was ihm ziemlich dumm vorkam. Gerade hatte er noch seine Zunge in Boernes Mund gehabt und jetzt wurde er rot beim Wort ‚romantisch‘.  
  
„Ja, so romantisch.“ Boerne klang ein bisschen verblüfft, aber als er Thiel ansah lachte er. „Und es ist in Ordnung für dich, dass ich dich auch mag, so romantisch?“  
  
„Kommt drauf an,“ Thiel strich Boerne noch mal durch die Haare, um dem anderen zu zeigen, dass er keinen Rückzieher machte. „Seh ich dich dann öfter in der Sporthose?“  
  
„Häufiger.“  
  
„Häufiger als öfter? Also sehr oft?“  
  
„Du –“ Beim Anblick von Thiels Gesicht verstummte Boerne. „Du.“  
  
„Ich.“  
  
Mehr gab es da wirklich nicht zu sagen.  
  


* * *

  
Als Boerne am nächsten Abend in seine Sportklamotten stieg, saß Thiel bei ihm drüben in der Wohnung, der Fernseher an aber auf lautlos. Boerne breitete seine Yogamatte auf dem Boden aus und drehte sich dann zu Thiel.  
  
„Und du willst mir wirklich beim Yoga zusehen?“ fragte er.  
  
„Hm, sicher. Aber ich kann mich auch wieder nach draußen stellen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“  
  
„Nein, nein, meiner Lieber, du bleibst wo du bist.“  
  
„Wie der Herr Professor wünschen.“  
  
„Der Herr Professor wünscht vor allem Ruhe.“  
  
„Dann sollte er wohl aufhören zu reden.“  
  
Boerne kam auf Thiel zu und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dich so sehr mag.“  
  
„Meine Redegewandtheit, meine Kochkünste,“ scherzte Thiel.  
  
„Nun, es gibt da schon so einige Dinge in denen du sehr bewandt bist,“ sagte Boerne.  
  
Boerne zu küssen fühlte sich schon nach einem Tag so vertraut für Thiel an, dass er wusste er würde sich das nie wieder nehmen lassen.  
  
„Irgendwas muss ich ja können,“ sagte Thiel, die Stimme etwas kratzig, als Boerne sich wieder aufrichtete.  
  
„Dann bin ich ja froh, dass Küssen dein gewähltes Fachgebiet ist.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte Boerne sich um und stellte sich auf die Mitte seiner Yogamatte.  
  
Hier auf dem Sofa, mit Boerne direkt vor sich und der Frauenstimme aus dem Laptop war es wesentlich schöner als draußen bei der Hecke. Daran könnte Thiel sich wirklich gewöhnen. Er grinste, als Boerne wieder die Übung machte, bei der Hände und Füße flach auf dem Boden waren und der Hintern in der Luft. Daran könnte er sich wirklich gewöhnen.  
  
Und als Boerne fertig mit Yoga war und ihn mit leicht schwitzigen Händen ins Badezimmer zog, da war Thiel sich dann auch sicher, dass er sich daran würde gewöhnen dürfen.  
  
(Zum nächsten Geburtstag schenkte er Boerne dann trotzdem Vorhänge für die Fenster im Wohnzimmer.)

**Author's Note:**

> Das sollte ein kurzer Oneshot werden und jetzt sind es 5k ... passiert.
> 
> Und wenn die Formatierung komischt ist, dann ist AO3 Schuld, das hat mich die story nicht previewn lassen.


End file.
